


Young Lion or the Foreign Prince?

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, F/M, Family, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lianne has problems of the heart and her mother has no suitable advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Lion or the Foreign Prince?

The King of Maren had expressed an interest in Lianne as a wife for his eldest son, and he had confirmed the interest by sending his son and a full delegation to Corus. Her fourth child had apparently made an impression upon the former Marenite ambassador to Tortall, Thayet recalled, and the diplomat had suggested Lianne to his King.

The herald tapped his staff on the floor as the doors swung open to admit the prince onto the landing. "His Royal Highness Sir Alesander _de_ Aritza," the herald announced to the room. 

When the young man was conducted forward to meet Lianne, he bowed and kissed her fingers. "Your Highness," he said, an easy smile playing on his lips.

Thayet could have sworn that she heard the sighs of every young woman present – the heir of the Marenite throne was a handsome charmer. 

Lianne curtsied in reply, smiling back. "Your Royal Highness," she replied, curtsying to the appropriate degree; he was an heir and she was not. "Cousin," she said, addressing him as royalty often addressed other royalty, "you honor me with your visit."

****

  
The visiting Prince spent most of his time with Lianne (suitably chaperoned, of course) when she was available, and absorbing what he could of his future wife's homeland when she wasn't available.

Lianne sought out Thayet, after two weeks had passed. "I finally managed some time to myself," her daughter said, checking the buckles on her gelding's tack. "Don't ask me how – I keep expecting _him_ to come around the corner."

Thayet shook her head and placed her foot in the stirrup, levering herself into the saddle. It was a fine day for a ride, if nothing else. When Lianne fell into place at her side as they rode out, she asked: "you don't like His Royal Highness, then?"

Lianne frowned at her and then spoke, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the horses' hooves and the jangling of tack. "There's nothing to _dislike_, Mama. He might as well be perfect."

"That's a bad thing?" Thayet suspected she knew the answer already, but it would be best if she allowed Lianne to confirm her suspicions. 

Her second daughter visibly slumped in the saddle, and her mount shifted at the different weight on his back. "Mama, no. I… I had thought I loved someone else."

Thayet's heart twisted for her child – she had never been in such a situation, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel. She had seen hints at Lianne's budding romance, but had thought it was just a young woman's first affections. It made sense: young Alan was trapped by his mother's status and fame, expected to live up to her legend and Lianne was trapped by her birth and rank. They lived somewhat similar lives and had known each other since they were children.

She sighed. "Alan knew you were not free to marry him," she said, quietly. "And you knew the same."

Lianne drew up her mount and stared. "You knew?"

Thayet shook her head. "I had my suspicions." A breeze ruffled the trees around them and somewhere above their heads, a squirrel chittered and a jay called in response.

"Mama, I didn't know this was going to happen," Lianne protested.

Oh, young people and romance. Thayet held her mare's reins in one hand and rubbed her eyes with her free, gloved hand. "That's fair enough, Lia," she agreed, "and it even makes sense. But you have a choice to make. Is it fair for you to continue with Alan, if you're promised to Prince Alesander? Is it fair to either one of them, actually?"

Lianne groaned and her gelding tossed his head restlessly. "It would make more sense for me to end things with Alan, I know, but I don't…. I can't hurt him."

"Alan is no fool," Thayet said softly. "He knew as well as you did what would come of this, eventually. I would rather you not pine for him in Maren."

"It makes sense, Mama, but that doesn't make it feel right. I can't tell Alesander – I have no idea how he might feel about these things – and if I was free, I would have chosen Alan."

Thayet sighed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Matters of the heart don't often make sense, Lia." How she wished for the days when her children's problems were easily solved, with small things and easy answers or perhaps a hug.


End file.
